In the Style of True Romance
by Cycladic
Summary: SasuNaru is definitely the dominating ship of the Naruto fandom. I've taken the essense of the generic doujinshis and fanfictions and created this: something of an erotic parody. It's somewhat smutty and silly, you've been warned.


In the Style of True Romance - A Familiar SasuNaru Rendezvous

A/N: Naruto Universe Property of Kishimoto

A/N2: I've read plenty of doujinshi and fanfictions concerning Sasuke and Naruto's love. This mostly makes fun of generic SasuNaru stuff, but can be enjoyed as smut as well.

It's been seven years since Naruto and Sasuke first became ninjas. Sasuke could still recall the day when Kakashi sensei tied Naruto to a post. He still remember how his hands trembled as he approached Naruto with his lunch box and fed him bits of roasted octopus with his own chopsticks. Naruto's face was flushed with something other than anger, and his little mouth wrapped around the chopped octopus delicately. Sasuke often wondered what it would be like to have that little mouth tenderly wrapped around his cock.

Many things happened in the last seven years. One of them was not feeling Naruto's mouth around his cock. Is Sasuke disappointed? Yes. Wistful? Yes. Deprived? Longing? Horny? Check, check, check. But all of that is about to change. Over a meal of ramen at Ichiraku, Sasuke is going to confess his true feelings for Naruto. Or perhaps Sasuke will pay Naruto a visit at his apartment in the dead of the night and slip into his bed with nothing on. Or maybe Sasuke will go on a mission with Naruto and fuck him amid dead bodies of newly slain foes. Oh the possibilities. Sasuke shivers with delights just thinking about them. His enormous cock pushes against the stretchy fabric of his fabulously tight ANBU uniform. His black hair moves lightly in the wind as he looks up from deep brooding. He is alone on the pier with his bare feet dipping into the cool water.

"Sasuke!" A bright, almost girly voice rang across the water. Sasuke looks up to see Naruto walking across the serene surface of the lake to him, wearing a long blue robe tied loosely at his waist. His pale, hairless chest shows through the opening of his garment, gleaming under the sun. Naruto let the breeze caress his soft blond hair, smiling at the tickling sensation of the wind drifting past his skin. Those cobalt blue eyes are like large jewels on his smiling face. Sasuke feels himself getting even harder, watching Naruto approach. He notices that Naruto's lips look soft as ever.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto sits down next to Sasuke, but not close as Sasuke would like.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke asks back, smirking a little at Naruto's innocent face.

Naruto laughs lightly, a cute little giggle that illuminates his girly features. He brings a hand to his mouth and nibbles at his knuckle, a rosy blush colors his pale features. Sasuke waits patiently as Naruto composes himself. The blond boy shyly looks at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, and his blush deepens.

Suddenly, both of them sits up straight and looks at each other with determination. They open their mouths at the same time.

"Naruto I" Sasuke starts to say just as Naruto begins to shout, "Sasuke I".

They stare deeply into each other's eyes as some kind of revelation passes between them like electrical currents. Much like the same revelation that passed through them on their first serious mission in the Wave Country just as they both stood up to ask for more food. Sasuke remembers the unsettling feeling of his stomach swirling around well, though this time it is a different kind of stomach swirling.

No more words passes between them as Sasuke suddenly grabs Naruto by the back of the neck and crushes his mouth against his. Naruto's eyes widens with shock, and starts to struggle away from Sasuke. But the sharingan user is stronger, and loops his other arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto places both hands against Sasuke's chest to try to push him away, and runs them down to his stomach, seemingly with intents other than getting Sasuke to let him go. Slowly, Naruto stops struggling and leans back slowly without breaking the kiss, and Sasuke pushes forward with gusto, his hands roaming greedily over Naruto's taut body. Soon Naruto is lying down with Sasuke on top of him. A pile of garments lies beside Sasuke, and his pants falls over the edge of pier and floats away in the lake. Sasuke slowly slips a leg between Naruto's knees and nudges them apart. The blond boy gasps briefly as Sasuke undoes the knot that keeps his robe together and slips the robe off of his shoulders. Naruto's skinny legs falls open, getting used to the warm bulk of Sasuke's body. Those timid hands sliding along Sasuke's body brings the dark-haired shinobi waves of shivery pleasure. Slowly Sasuke bends his head and gently suck on Naruto's pink nipple. An electric shock runs through Naruto, causing him to moan with pleasure against the back of Sasuke's neck despite his best efforts to keep quite.

"Sto…stop it Sasuke!" Naruto's voice is weak with pleasure as Sasuke began to bite his nipple. "No really! Stop!" His voice carries panic as Sasuke move his hands down Naruto's stomach, pausing briefly at the complicated seal on Naruto's belly before proceeding south. Naruto feels maddening desire pulse through his little body as Sasuke slowly wraps his hand around Naruto's hard cock, one finger at a time. It feels as if he is slipping out of control and over the brink as Sasuke begins to rhythmically slid his hand up and down along his length. His pulse picks up as he sweats profusely, his eyes falling shut as he loses himself to the pleasure.

Sasuke's face is very serious as he continues to explore Naruto's body with his hungry, hot, and wet mouth. He is becoming more and more and more arouse with each sound of Naruto's moans and each twist of the blond boy's body under his. He watches as Naruto's face becomes damp with sweat as Naruto's eyes falls half open, feverish eyes peering at him through thick golden lashes. He pauses to wet his hands with his saliva, taking his time to suck on each finger, watching Naruto becoming more aroused watching him. Then, slowly, he brings kisses a burning trail down Naruto's stomach.

"Sa—Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto suddenly snaps out of it and tries to push Sasuke's head away. "Don't…"

But Sasuke does not heed Naruto's protests because Naruto is only saying it since he is really inexperienced and innocent and is scared to experience even more pleasure. He knows for sure that Naruto does not really mean it, and will be very thankful after Sasuke brings him to a screaming orgasm.

With that, Sasuke takes Naruto's cock in his mouth, and sucked.

"Ah…ah…" Naruto squeezes his eyes tightly shut as he writhed against Sasuke's touch. A wave of ecstasy spreads across his body, making him convulse involuntarily, thursting against Sasuke's face. His fingers found their way into Sasuke's hair, and clenched hard.

Just as Naruto thinks the pleasure can't get anymore intense. Sasuke slipped his finger into Naruto.

At once Naruto arches his back and let out a cry, "Sasuke!" His face is contorted as tears slip from the corners of his eyes. Naruto manages to open one eye and gives Sasuke a tearful look of uncertainty, only Sasuke isn't looking, since he is still busy sucking Naruto's cock and sticking a second finger into Naruto.

Naruto feels the second finger and goes into another round of convulsions. He feels as if he couldn't stand it anymore, and tries harder to struggle from Sasuke's iron grip. "Ah….no! Stop it Sasuke! This is embarrassing…Ohh" He moans again, because he can't help it.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and brings his finger in and out of Naruto, curling his finger inside the tight little hole. His mouth works frantically against Naruto's cock, tasting the sweet precum that began to leak against his tongue. He lowers the entire shaft into his mouth and felt it tough the back of his throat. He hears Naruto gasp.

Naruto now clings to Sasuke's hair as if for dear life. Never has he ever felt something so intense….so good. The warm wetness that surrounds him slides rhythmically, driving him insane. "Oh…oh Sasuke." He says quietly, "Oh…stop…stop…." Tears flow profusely from his eyes now. He feels something coming, and doesn't know what it is. Before he can help it, he feels an enormous wave crashing over him, and an enormous orgasm exploded through him. Naruto screamed out and comes down Sasuke's throat, and all over Sasuke's face as the dark-haired shinobi draws back.

"Mmm," Sasuke wipes his cheek with a finger and licks it. "Wasn't that nice, Naruto? It's sweet."

Naruto has an angry look on his face, "Don't…don't make fun of me Sasuke!" He is still out of breath from what just happened, and his eyes are still misty.

"It's not over yet," Sasuke is already wetting his fingers again, lubricating his hard cock, which is starting to be painful for him.

"What? What are you " Naruto starts to ask him, but is stopped by a scorching kiss. He tastes himself on Sasuke's tongue, and feels new arousal stir within him.

Sasuke places both hands under Naruto's knees, and pushes them back until Naruto's slender legs dangle over his thin shoulders. He positions himself, and aims.

Naruto suddenly sounds scared. "Sasuke, it hurts!"

Sasuke stops mid-plunge, and slows now. He gazes lovingly upon Naruto's flushed face, but with a stern face. With his characteristic uncanny calm, he pushes himself into Naruto, a small smirk lingering at the corners of his lips. The look of constipation on Naruto's face turns him on more than ever. Sasuke hugs Naruto's body against his and whispers, "It feels great doesn't it."

"Don't be…ahh," Naruto gasps again, "selfish…"

Sasuke slides his lips across Naruto's collarbone and sucks on Naruto's neck as he increased the power of each thrust, feeling the thrall of being amid this tight wetness that squeezes him so deliciously. He feels it come and gave one more deep thrust, burying himself to the hilt. A low growl emerges from Sasuke's throat as he empties himself inside Naruto.

When he withdraws himself and wipes himself clean discreetly on Naruto's forgotten robe, both of them are breathing heavily. Naruto is flat on his back with head tilted back, spent. After a few deep breaths, the blond sits up and conks Sasuke on the head just as Sasuke is about to draw him close and say "I love you" in a post-coital cuddle session.

"Ow!" Sasuke is taken aback as he rubs his head.

"Idiot! You didn't get to have me suck your cock, which is the whole point of this!" Naruto is near tears, "Now I'll have to go through this again!"

Sasuke scratches his head, and realizes that Naruto is right.

"And…and…" Naruto grabs his robe and stands up, "you smell, bad." He looks down and notices the stains on his robe for a moment, then slips it on and walks away.

The End!


End file.
